


Better Here

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake don't know each other but cuddle anyway, Calum is drunk-ish, M/M, Mashton is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Ashton drags Luke to some gathering or party that includes other human beings, Luke is left alone. He doesn't mind, or tries to think he doesn't mind since he doesn't know how to keep a conversation with another being who is not Ashton. However, at some beach birthday party for someone he doesn't know, Luke is approached and the guy actually sticks with him. In more ways than one when he drags Luke off to go cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Here

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5 in the morning and I haven't gone to sleep yet. I'm too excited for no reason so here's some pent up energy to share. :)

The crackling flames from the bonfire filled the surrounding, mixing in with the ocean air. The sky was a jet black blanket shimmering with stars and the hollow light of the crescent moon. The bonfire was in the center of a field of blankets and beach towels which a large group of teens sat on. Some munched on melted marshmallows that had been provided, some were kissing, some talked, and some huddled around tight to keep the warmth flowing. The beach at night was even more beautiful than in daylight. The eerie yet captivating movement the waves made as they crashed against the shore, and the miles of sand spreading north and south until disappearing against the dark shadows.

Honestly, the only light that basked over the group came from the red licking flames and the beach house resting atop of the cliff just above their heads.  
Luke still doesn't know why he's here sitting amongst these teens he doesn't know. The only person he knows is currently lip locked with some guy he's never met in his life. The blonde was apart on his own, knees pulled up to his chest on a blanket and blue eyes staring at the mingling teens. He felt the cold sand that trickled on the blanket down at his feet but doesn't mind despite already feeling cold. The bonfire emitted comfortable heat and the hot chocolate in the mug helped greatly warming up his hands. It was someone's birthday so of course the sand was littered with bottles empty, full, half drunk, of alcohol and cigeratte buds. Voices of different tones mixed into the air that Luke was just a background of.

The blonde took another sip of his cocoa and moved his attention to the ocean. It was so alive out there, constantly moving and creating waves on its own. A few hours before, some people had tried to go swimming but got out less than 10 minutes later due to the crisp water. In Luke's eyes the water did look cold. Cold and haunting, yet beautiful. A shriek brought the blonde's attention back to the group and he witnessed a girl getting swung around by a guy. She was laughing drunk and high, and Luke looked away when the guy dragged her in for a kiss, drawing cheers out from those who watched. He wanted to go back inside but Ashton was glued to this guy and Luke didn't want to go in the house where there would be more people he didn't know. 

He frowned and was in the midst of wondering how he allowed Ashton to bring him, an extreme introvert, out to a gathering like this, when a body plunked down next to his. The person was so close in fact that Luke dipped to the side slightly when the warm weight toppled against him lightly. Blinking, the blonde stared at the guy who appeared and was met with exuberant mocha eyes. "Hi there." the guy said, voice slightly slurred but softly clear.

Luke clutched his hot chocolate to him and heated up at the close proximity of the other. He'd seen this guy earlier when he first arrived with Ash. Distinctively Luke's memory of 5 hours ago told him that this guy was friends with the guy Ash was (Luke looked over to check) yep, still sucking faces with. The guy hadn't said a word to Luke, not even when Ash briefly introduced them. He just gave a nod before scampering off with a crowd of teens. Luke thought he was cute but was certain he wouldn't talk with the guy. But here he was now, pressing against Luke's side with a pretty drunk smile. 

"H-hey." Luke replied, feeling shy and over heated as the seconds passed. Up close the guy was cuter than Luke had thought. For starters he looked to be a mix descent of some sort and had dark features with a natural light brown complex. His nose was big but Luke thought it fit him well, especially with his pouty lips which were red and slick, and very distracting. The guy had a shirt on when Luke first saw him but now it was gone, revealing a taut lithe torso and a handful of tattoos littering the smooth skin. His arms, which had somehow laced around Luke's right one, bulged slightly from muscle and with the grip he had on Luke, the blonde could tell the guy worked out in some extent.

"You looked coold," the guy drawled out and blinked earnestly at him. "And lonely. So here I am." Luke inwardly cringed having a clear picture on what he looked like sitting over here on his own. Really pathetic probably. The guy squeezed his arm gently to get his attention again. "I'm Calum." round mocha eyes stared unabashfully at Luke who had to shyly look away. His arm was tugged on as punishment for not keeping his attention on Calum. "You're Ash's friend, right?" 

The blonde nodded in answer. "Yeah, I'm Luke." he mumble and Calum pressed closer to him.

"You're cute." Calum smiled goofily at him and Luke found himself blushing. But Calum moved on, eyes gliding over to the corner of Luke's mouth. Gently he poked the lip ring pierced there. "And this kind of turns me on. You make it turnonable. You're turnonable. Is that a word?" Calum thinks as an after thought but Luke is still stuck on how Calum saying he turns him on. 

"Um, th-thanks." Luke finally musters up and Calum stares at him seriously.

"No. Thank you." he replies airily before allowing Luke's arm freedom once more. "Do you want to come inside with me?" Calum asked, and Luke has to lean back when the other pushes forward. 

"Uhh.. I'm-"

"Look." Calum points to where Ashton has Michael draped in his lap, hands kneading his colorful haired friend's ass. Luke mouth falls open slightly at the sight and Calum nods at his reaction. "That's not going to end anytime soon. And we're cold so we can go cuddle. Want to?"

Luke stares around the bonfire were people have separated off into groups, and wondered how much longer he would have sat here in his own little one man group before caving in and going inside the house. At least it would be warmer and he could find something to do like read a book. But now Calum, the cute guy, has come on his own and wants to whisk him away into the house together so they can cuddle. Luke doesn't know the guy but maybe that's the beauty of this situation. He never does anything like this and he is growing tired of being alone whenever Ash wasn't around. So Luke nods his consent and decides he's made the right decision when Calum's face lights up with a breath taking smile.

"C'mon cutie." Calum pulls them both up with ease and Luke stumbles after him in the sand, not realizing the quite few stares on his retreating back. Calum falls four times on their journey back to the house. He's giggling and switching from holding onto Luke and trying to drag Luke along. It's when they finally reach the back porch where Calum takes his fourth spill but Luke is ready. In his drunken state, stairs don't exist to Calum and he almost face plants after missing the step. Luke is quick to grab him around the middle and heaves him up with him as they stumble to the door. It surprised Luke a lot that Calum was smaller than he was. At first glance the blonde didn't take notice but since their trip from the beach to the house had been eventful with Luke practically carrying the intoxicated other, he realized how light Calum was. Calum wasn't small small, but when it came down to any of the Hemming's brothers, everyone was small. Calum was no exception even though he was pretty tall, just a few inches shorter than Luke. 

Calum tripped through the glass doorway once he managed to slide it open and Luke followed closely behind him, music hiting his ears as soon as he entered the large house. Bodies were everywhere, more than there were when Luke arrived. Calum didn't seem to notice or care about the wall of people he was pushing through, but Luke apologized for every push and shove the other did to get his way to the staircase. Luke hurried behind Calum as soon as he took a first sloppy step but kept his balance. It took awhile for them to make it to the second level thanks to Calum's clumsyness and the people who decided to lounge on the steps. But they made it and Calum lead the way down the less crowded hall until he pushed against a closed door. 

Calum all but leaped on the inviting queen sized bed, smothering himself against the plush mattress and pillows. " 'lose the door." he slurred and Luke did as he was told. Instantly the outside world of noise and chatter numbed out to a dull volume. Luke turned to face the inside of the room suddenly feeling nervous. Was he really going to join a stranger on that bed? Calum popped his head up and flipped sideways to stare at Luke. "Comin?" he asked, voice feathery light and silky.  
Luke's feet moved him forward until he reached the bed. Calum scooted over and patted the spot he moved from with an easy smile. "Do you do this often?" Luke asked as he lowered himself on the bed. He faced Calum who looked at him in confusion, eyes glazed. 

"Do wha?" 

"Invite strangers to cuddle with you." Luke murmured, his face dusted slightly pink. 

Calum relaxed and let out a chuckle as he rubbed his left eye. "Only cute ones." 

Luke truthfully didn't know how to take that in. Did that mean Calum has done this before, and if so where were the other people he did this with? Was it just a one time thing that Calum did before moving on to the next? Luke didn't know why this rubbed him some way but all of his thoughts flushed out as soon as cold hands grasped his face. Blue eyes blinked at the mocha ones so close.

"I'm kidding," Calum breathed out and Luke was surprised that he didn't smell alchohol. Something fruity and sweet, but nothing else. "I love cuddles period. It just so happens that I have the privelage of cuddling with a cute guy like yourself." 

Calum pressed his body against Luke's without taking his hands off the blonde's burning face. Slowly but surely Luke felt the beginning familiar warmth Calum seeped and the sturdy firm body as Calum pushed forward until there wasn't an inch of space between them. Calum had yet to break eye contact and Luke was too frozen to do it; however, when that warm leg dropped over his hip, Luke looked down to stare at their tangled bodies. He was certain Calum could feel his pounding heart but the other guy showed no sign. Calum gently drew his fingers down Luke's face, slender fingers tracing a lightly stubble cheek and sharp jawline before moving down the blonde's warm neck. The fingers soon spread out until both Calum's palms were pressed flat against the broad span of Luke's chest. Mocha eyes twinkled when the skin underneath the shirt pulled.

The long leg curled around Luke's hip lured him in closer, making their lower bodies fit together like a puzzle piece. Calum let out a soft sigh as he gently grabbed Luke's stiff arm and guided it around his bare shoulder. In return he laced both of his arms, his left one having to slip between Luke's body and the mattress, around the blonde's waist. "Don't be so stiff." Calum ordered quietly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Luke's neck. "I'm not taking your cuddle virginity."

Luke couldn't help the slight giggle escaping his mouth at the other's comment. "Really?" the blonde asked and just like that, melted against the warm body. The arm Calum had guided up around the narrow naked shoulder now dragged Calum in closer with a gentle tug, long pale fingers slipping into fluffy dark hair.  
Calum's arms tightened around Luke's waist, locking together comfortable. The blonde felt a smile and the ghost touch of soft lips touch his neck. "Really. This is much better now." Calum sighed out and Luke had to agree. Unlike the rest of those situations when he and Ash go out to a gathering, he's left alone. No one ever comes up to him and if they do, they lose interest quickly. He's not that interesting. He's not on top of all the juicy drama going on in the world, so he doesn't know how to keep a conversation flowing if it's not about what happened in the New York Times's article. 

But this weird cute shit named Calum found him, sought him out, dragged him off to cuddle, and is now sleeping in his arms. Luke's automatic thoughts are to question everything that occured tonight, stressing on what the morning would bring, but at the moment Luke doesn't want to care about all of that. He's in the now, the present, and everything is very much better here.


End file.
